


Beautiful Things

by starstwinkleplanetsshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anidala, Anidala Fluff, Anidala Week 2020 (Star Wars), Beautiful, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Anakin Skywalker, I just want them to be happy, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Romantic Fluff, Soft Anakin Skywalker, Tatooine Bashing (Star Wars), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstwinkleplanetsshine/pseuds/starstwinkleplanetsshine
Summary: Relishing stolen moments with his wife in his arms, Anakin Skywalker pours his heart out to Padme Amidala and tells her just how much she means to him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Beautiful Things

**Author's Note:**

> It was a snowy day so I was inspired to write something soft and fluffy and for my favorite Star Wars pairing. No tragedy here! Just cuddles and sweet words :) 
> 
> Big thank you to Maddie and Fae for being the first to read this and for being so so kind about it. I love you both! 
> 
> I would love any kudos or comments! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it! And, of course, may the force be with you <3

“There are so many beautiful things in this world,” the sleepy Jedi mumbled lazily to the woman wrapped in his arms. Her brown curls were falling onto his arms, the sensation unlike anything else he had ever experienced. Her head was against his chest and he breathed in the flowery scent of her hair, relishing every stolen moment he got to spend with her. 

“The first time I saw the rain, I had to hold back tears. Growing up, water was sacred, preserved, and seeing so much of it falling freely from the sky almost made me anxious. I felt a pull to gather it up, to hoard it, because you never knew where your next drink would come from, or when it would reach your lips. But once I finally understood that the rain was  _ free _ , that it was a gift from the sky and, to some people, just another mundane part of everyday life? It was overwhelming. I let the drops fall on my face, soak into my skin, drench my lips, and fill my mouth. I laughed without caring who heard me, and I danced in the puddles. I was young, no more than eleven, and I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.” 

Anakin closed his eyes, remembering that day. Even all these years later, it brought a warm smile to his face. 

“Not too long after that, I saw my first ocean. I had heard so many stories about them, how the water stretched farther than your eyes could see, the waves sometimes higher than mountains and other times gently rolling onto the shore. The only sea I knew was made of yellow sand, the kind that blinded your eyes and bore into your skin. There was nothing beautiful about the sea at home. But the moment when I first saw the  _ real  _ sea, I understood. All my life I had been told a lie, because the  _ real  _ ocean was blue, not yellow, and it had undulating waves of greens and purples, and it was always shifting. I remember my breath catching in my throat and Obi-Wan’s smiling eyes watching me as he saw the wonder and awe spread across my face like it had in the rain. I stood there for what felt like hours, just watching the waves rolling, crashing, spreading across the shore and then returning back to where they came from. It was captivating. It looked how the Force felt, and a part of me thought it was even more beautiful than the rain. But I was young.” 

Padmé nuzzled in closer to Anakin, listening to his heartbeat as she let his words wash over her. He couldn’t see it, but she was smiling. Moments when the two of them could share their hearts were too few and far between, and she cherished every one of them. 

“I was thirteen when I saw snow fall for the first time. All I knew about the snow was that it was cold, and to tell the truth, I was nervous. Obi-Wan and I were travelling to Ilum to find my kyber crystal and build my first lightsaber, and there were so many things to be worried about, but I couldn’t stop thinking about the  _ snow _ . I wasn’t used to the cold, I’m still not and I don’t know if I ever will be, but with only three years separating me from Tatooine I didn’t know how I would handle it. I imagined it would be like rain, falling straight down to the earth in rhythmic drops, but, oh, how wrong I was. The moment I stepped off the ship onto the snowy planet, the rain never stood a chance. I didn’t even notice the cold, I was too transfixed on the snowflakes dancing around me. No one ever told me that snow was not like rain at all. Snow doesn’t fall, it floats. It swirls around you like the songs I hear through the Force, each flake taking its own path down to the earth. It's slow and spiraling and  _ beautiful _ . There is only one thing in the universe that brings me the same peace that snow did.” 

Padmé didn’t need The Force to understand what, or who, he was talking about. But nevertheless, Anakin began to lightly run his fingers through her hair, gently twirling her curls around his fingers. He wished he could freeze this moment. He wished things could always be this way. 

A long moment of silence passed between them as they each just laid in each other's arms, Anakin savoring the feeling of his wife's hair in his hands and Padmé listening to her husband's steady heartbeat. The two of them had always been very comfortable with silence, it never mattered what they were doing as long as they were together. Padmé began to wonder if he was done sharing his thoughts when he spoke again, his voice low and calm. 

“Ever since I was young I always loved the stars. I would sit outside in the darkness long after I should’ve been asleep just staring into the universe. Some nights they looked back at me, winking and shimmering. Other nights they streaked across the sky, daring me to come chase after them. I always felt like the stars called out to me, they sang to me in my dreams, begging me to walk among them. It was my greatest desire to touch one someday, to circle around the bright light and show them that they weren’t the only ones who could live in the skies. The stars meant possibilities, they meant opportunity and a life bigger than that of a slave on a dusty planet so far on the Outer Rim barely anyone knew its name. I put all my hope into the stars, and, in return, they always believed in me. Until I saw the rain, I thought the stars were the most beautiful things my eyes would ever see.” 

Anakin barely took a breath before continuing, his fingers moving from Padme’s hair to running softly up and down her arm. 

“Just like the stars, the moon has always been mesmerizing to me. As a child I had three to gaze at, three bright lights in the night sky to marvel at and compare. Each night I picked a new favorite, since each one had its own face. As they all began to get smaller and smaller, I couldn’t help but wonder if they would miss each other while they were gone, or if they were all going somewhere together. I always wondered if they would miss me the way I missed them. The moons were more inconsistent than the ever-present stars, but they held more mystery. Once I left Tatooine and began travelling, I would always notice the moons of different planets. How many there were, how big they were, how long they stayed in the night sky. But more than anything, I noticed how no moon was alike, they all had their own faces. I loved every moon I saw, but none burns brighter in my memory, or my heart, than the three moons that shine over Naboo.” 

Anakin could sense the smile on Padmé’s face as her presence cooled around him. Ever since they were young, something about her had always felt like  _ home _ . Even if everything was raging around him, and the Force usually was, she was his breath of fresh air. She was the one voice that cut through the thousands ringing in his ears, and hers was the only one that could make the rest go silent, if only for a moment. She was golden and purple and yellow and honey-brown and pink. 

“I didn’t appreciate the beauty of the sun until I was older, until I couldn’t feel the sting of the Twins on my skin or in my memory anymore. I had only ever associated the suns with pain and suffering, with dust that would coat your skin and heat that would drain you dry. It was searing brightness and cracked lips and hot sand and even hotter tempers. But there were moments, not many, but some, just before the suns dipped below the horizon, that for the briefest second I would catch a glimpse of them low in the sky, and I had to stop and stare. As the suns went down and the world was caught between light and dark, night and day, that time where everything holds its breath, there was the most fleeting moment of beauty. When the sky was shades of deep purples and oranges and pinks and blues and the suns were red and white, you could even find beauty in the very things that you cursed every day. It wasn’t until I left them that I realized how much they really were a part of me. Sometimes I still see them in my dreams.” 

There was more silence between them as Padmé took in everything that had just been said. Anakin had opened his heart and laid it at her feet, placed it in her hands to do with what she chose. And she chose to hold it, to protect it, and she vowed to never let it go. She pressed her body into his more, if that was even possible. Anakin's arms were Padme's favorite place to be. 

He stopped running his fingers up and down her arm, instead putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him. He put his lips in her hair, kissing the top of her head gently, letting her wash over him. 

“But you…” Anakin began slowly, still nestled in her hair, not entirely sure what words were about to come out of his mouth. She was filling every part of him, every pore, every inch. He let her presence flow through him, giving him a warmth and security he only felt with her. “You are more beautiful than all of those things. You are more refreshing than the rain, you are more powerful than the ocean, you bring me more peace than the snow, you give me more hope than the stars, you are more mesmerizing than the moons, and you shine brighter than the suns. You are  _ everything  _ to me.” 

Padmé took in his words, taking hold of every one he said and letting them fill her heart. She had lived a rich life and experienced many things, but loving the Jedi who was holding her in his arms was her greatest adventure. 

“Anakin, I love you so much.” There was nothing else she could say in that moment. There was nothing else she  _ needed  _ to say. 

“I love you too, Padmé.” 


End file.
